Kathrine Mitchell
Kathrine Pandora Mitchell is the last born-child and youngest daughter to Henry Mitchell and Paige Matthews, and is the older sister of her adoptive brother, Henry Mitchell Jr. Kathrine is the fifth oldest, altought Prue came into her powers faster than her. She's a Blessed, and along with her cousins, she has access to the Power of Eight. Much like her mother, Kathrine is Whitelighter-Witch and inherited powers from both species. She possess the basic powers of a witch, and also some Whitelighter powers sucha as Orbing, Remote Orbing, Sensing and Hovering. Kat possess also the hybrid power of Telekinetic Orbing, and her Wiccan power is currently bound. When she was around four years old, Kat and Tam came into their powers, but because Tamora caused accident, and Kat didn't stopping slow down her parents, they decided to bound them. While Tamora is more enthusiast about her active power being debound, Kathrine doubt. She didn't search to have her power back and rather focus of controlling the Ines she possess. Early History Birth Tam and Kat's conception was unexpected and they were born sometime in mid-2007. Not being one for traditions, Paige decided to not carry on the Halliwell tradition of giving children names that begin with "P", for her first name. Paige and Henry choosed Katherine, at first, but they prefered the actual spelling (K-A-T-H-R-I-N-E) because it was more modern and more original. The second name is a P-name, and Paige choosed it because the Pandora Box who contain Hope but also because it means "gift". Coming into her Powers Tamora and Kat came into their powers at the same time in 2008. Tamora possesses the power of Molecular Acceleration and Kat has Molecular Deceleration, though they will eventually grow into the full usage of both powers. After Tam accidentally set the house on fire, Henry strongly believed that the twins' powers should be bound, though Paige was against it as she believed it went against the laws of nature. Henry, though understanding how important magic is to Paige and the family, is adamant that magic is not all his daughters are and Paige reluctantly binds Tam's magic until she can grow old enough to learn how to control it. They also bind powers Kat's power because she didn't stop slowing down people, and without doubt, it will be a problem for the futur. HJ's adoption When she was three, Kat became the older sister of a little boy that Paige and Henry adopted : Henry Jr. She was Before Blessed here Troughout Blessed here Physical Appareance here Personality Kathrine is the tuff twin, the strong one. She's determinate and stubborn, and assume it. Powers and Abilities For more information about her powers, see Kathrine Mitchell/Power Page. Kathrine is a Whitelighter-Witch and inherited powers from both species. While she still possess Whitelighter and hybrid power, her active power is still bound. Relationships Tamora Mitchell They are identical twin, but Tamora was the first to be born. Tamora and Kat loves each other more than anything, and are overprotective over each other. Tamora will always back up Kathrine as Kathrine will do the same. Sometimes, Kat act as the eldest with Tamora and HJ while Tam act recklessly and irresponsibly. Even if they love each other, Tam and Kat fight a lot, as they're opposite to each other. HJ Mitchell Alec Barnes Alec and Kathrine dates for three years now, and are still love like the beginning. They met in high school, and became friend despite their gap-year. However, they reconnect later when Kat is 19years. Alec and her reconnect and they start dating month later. They truly love each other and have a high confidence in each other. As a mortal, Alec doesn't know anything about magic and Kat hide it from him. Trivia * Tamora and Kathrine are the only twins in the Warren Line and the Halliwell Family. Trivia Catégorie:Blessed Catégorie:Characters